Loveline
by lindseyraeejonas
Summary: a drama about a girl Hayden and a guy Nick a member of the jonas brothers and their online love affair.


Love line chapter 1  
Hayden POV  
"Alright hunny have a good time, remember you can always come home, but i want you to at least try this out," my mom waved me off to the tunnel leading to the airplane.

"Alright mom, I'll you as soon as i get off the plane" I waved one last time at my mom and set off down the tunnel to the plane of doom.

It wasn't that I didn't want to leave this dump of a place for New Jersey; it was the fact that i had to make a new start. I made my way onto the plane and found my seat. To my unbearably good fortune I got stuck sitting by a gooey messy boogery 3 year old and his mother. Oh joy! 3 hour plane ride of hell is just about to begin. I stuck my suitcase in the overhead compartment and set my purse down on my lap. I pulled out my iPod and stuck the earphones in my ear and drifted into a daze of Taylor swifts songs.

After 3 hours of the annoying little kid screaming that he wanted more pretzels, I finally landed in Jersey, homeland of my dear beloved father. I slowly trugged down the tunnel out into the boarding area. I looked around trying to find my dads unfamiliar face. Of course he wasn't there. I wandered around for a little bit longer and eventually found myself sitting down waiting. Leave it up to my dad to forget to pick me up from the airport. I put my earphones on and started to daydream about my life back home. I had left all of my family behind not to mention my best friend. My whole life was back in Wisconsin. Even though i knew not to get my hopes up, i desperately wanted me and my dad to be close again and from the looks of it, it wasn't starting out to well. I sat there for about an hour and a half until i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find my dad holding up flowers and a teddy bear.

With a pleading smile on his face he said "I'm so sorry for being late!!! I got caught up at work and couldn't get away."

I took the flowers and teddy bear and said "No problem dad," then i slowly started my journey into what i thought would be the most miserable time of my life.

Chapter Two:  
Its been about two weeks since I first got to jersey and I guess it hasn't been that bad. Who am I kidding?? Its been hell. I mean I come here and find out that oh by the way my dad is getting married!! Its like I came and my dad was like, "Hey Hayden welcome home and by the way I forgot to mention one little thing on the phone. I'M GETTING MARRIED!!" Thanks dad, just what I wanted to hear. So Anne, my dads fiance, isn't so bad. Shes just a little on the weird side. I mean hasn't she ever heard that spring is the time for weddings, not winter? Anyways so for the past two weeks I've pretty much been trying to get to know my soon to be step mom, which by the way I've been hopelessy failing at, and just kind of getting settled. Tomorrow is my first day of school which I know is just going to be horrible.  
"Beep. Beep. Beep." I rolled over and lazily turned off my alarm. I got up and got ready for school. When I came downstairs for breakfast, nobody was there. I went into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.  
Hayden,  
Had to go into work early. Hope you have a great first day of school!  
Love,  
Dad

Well wasn't that nice of him. I quickly ate breakfast and left for school. Standing outside of the school I took a deep breath and opened the door. After finding my way to the office I got my schedule and found my way to my locker. I got lost trying to get to my first hour so I ended up being late. I tried to sneak into class quietly but of course my clumsy self ran right into a desk. Smooth move Hay. The teacher looked up and saw me.  
"Oh you must be my new student. Hayden James?"  
"Yeah, thats me."  
"Welcome. You can take a seat next to Ms. Hunter"  
I trudged over to my desk and took a seat. The girl next to me turned to face me.  
"Hi, I'm Isabel but you can call me Iz or Izzy"  
"Hi" I smiled.  
"So your new here huh?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately." I sighed.  
"Where from?" she laughed.  
"Wisconsin"  
"Wow what made you want to move all the way here?" she asked.  
"Long story." I stated.  
Iz just laughed and turned to face the teacher. The day went by pretty fast after that. Iz was in a few of my classes so I at least had a familar face. She seemed really nice. Someone who I could really picture myself becoming friends with.

Chapter 3:  
"Iz go grab me a diet coke from the fridge" I screamed at a distant figure.  
"It would be nice to hear a 'hello Iz, how are you' before I get ordered to get you a soda!" the figure replied in a grumble.  
"I'm sorry love. 'hello Iz how are you? Can you go get me a coke? Is that better?" I smirked.  
"Much. Thanks" the redhead replied walking into the tv room with two sodas in hand.  
"So hows the Cam situation?" I questioned as I took a sip of my soda. You see Cam is this boy that Iz has had a crush on since like...um 4th grade? And he's as fridgid as they come. I mean the boys hot stuff but he is so dang shy.  
"He's actually starting to open up, it's like a slap in the face...only without the sadness or anger...and the pains not pain more like excitement..if that made any sense" she replied with a confused look on her face.  
"Absolutely none." I giggled.  
"It made more sense in my head" she said with a weird look on her face.  
"It always does" I laughed.  
She flipped open her phone and started texting as usual. I swear when she's texting shes in her own little world and doesn't listen to a single word I say.  
"Who are ya texting?" I asked teasingly.  
"Oh no one" she repiled.  
"I think not!!" I yelled as I snatched the phone out of her hand. "Of course" I said and threw the phone back at her. All she did was sit there and smile. "Seriously you guys were like made for eachother."  
"Tell that to Cam" she spat and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.  
"Maybe I will!" I teased grabbing her phone and dialing his number.  
"NO HAY! PLEASE!" she screamed  
"Too late! Hello Cameron, this is your dear friend Hayden. What are you doing on this fine Saturday?" I giggled into the phone.  
"Hey Hayden, nothing why whats up?" the line replied.  
"I heard a certain friend of mine just might wanna play hide and go seek with you today," I replied trying my best to keep in my laughter. This was and inside joke between me and Cam but Iz had absolutely no idea what I was talking about.  
"Oh really?" Cam questioned.  
"Yep. I am all time seeker! So come play!"  
"Okay! I'll be over soon" the line went dead, and I burst into tears laughing.  
"Whats so funny?" Iz groaned.  
"I just rule at life, thats all" I replied.  
In about 10 minutes the door bell rang. I danced down the stairs and answered the door.  
"Hey lover boy, she's upstairs." I stated as I headed to the kitchen to get some food. You see me and Cam have been friends as long as me and Iz. He is in pretty much every class that I don't have with Iz. I would definately consider him one of my best guy friends and what Iz doesn't know is that me and Cam talk about her all the time. I mean definately not in a bad way but lets just say I was the first one to know that he had a thing for Iz. So I pretty much give him advice about her and her advice about him but let them do their own actions.  
I grabbed some chips and another soda and went back upstairs. When I came back upstairs, Cam and Iz were seated by the computer. I walked over to see what they were doing.  
"Hey, what are you guys looking at?" I asked.  
"Oh, Cam was just showing me this new band that wanted him to join them." Iz answered.  
"What are they called?"  
"A band called the Jonas Brothers. They just got signed with Hollywood records." Cam stated.  
"Why does that name sound familiar?" I asked.  
"Well they used to be signed with a different record company."  
"Oh gotcha."  
We sat there for a little bit, reading about them and watching some videos. We found out that they were three brothers from New Jersey that had just been signed under Hollywood records. We decided to get off the computer and watch a movie. Once the movie was in I turned to Cam.  
"So are you going to join the band?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I mean my parents already said they thought it was a good opportunity and they seem like really cool guys."  
"Well maybe you should give them a call and meet up with them or something."  
"Maybe I will."  
We watched the rest of the movie in silence. Once the movie was over, Cam and Iz both left so I was left alone in the house like every other night.

Chapter 4

Cam

Gosh dang it Cam, suck it up and dial, you're a man. It's not like you're dialing death. I screamed at myself in my head.

You aren't... you can't be nervous. This is your chance. I told myself, but my mind and my hands weren't in agreement. Hands trembling I punched the number of the manager of the Jonas Brothers.

Ring...oh crap... ring...oh crap...ring.

"Uh..hello. My name is Cameron Hemmington, is this ?"

"Why yes it is! Hello Cam, we've been awaiting your call. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I have. I would absolutely love the job."

"Great, great, great! The boys will be soo very pleased. When will we be able to meet up?" the line asked.

"Well whenever you need me, I guess. I'm pretty much open whenever."

"Well let's see," she replied and started fiddling with something, "well if it's not to short notice, they are open this afternoon."

"That would be great, thank you ms. Kunas" I replied. That was easy. She gave me the info and we hung up. At 2:30 my mom and I drove over to the Jonas's. With guitar in hand I waved goodbye to my mom and made my way up the driveway to the front door. I rand the bell and waited patiently till I heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello sweetie, you must be Came!" the lady with dark curly hair said.

"Hello, I assume you're Mrs. Jonas. It's very nice to meet you." I smiled.

"The boys are downstairs, you can go on down" She lead me through the kitchen and pointed to the basement door.

"Thanks," I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

Iz

"Hey Hay, what's up?" I asked as Hayden walked in the door to my room and plopped on my bed.

"Eh, nothing," she replied blandly. This is soo not like her.

"what's the problem?" I looked at her sternly, knowing that she was really out of it.

"Well.. I don't know. It's stupid. Just forget it," she turned away and started fiddling with the comforter. "How's cam's big music gig?"

"Hold up! No, you need to tell me what's on your mind, whatever it is, can't be that stupid if it's got you down like this." I turned her to look at me.

"Really Iz, it's stupid...I'm not even joking," she mumbled.

"Literally Hayden Alexandra, if you don't tell me,,"

"Fine Isabell Rose, if you have to know, it's about a boy," she trailed off.

"A boy!?!?!? Tell me right now, Hay! A boy?"

"It's not that there is a certain boy.... it's that there is a lack of."

"Oh, I see. You need yourself a man," I replied slyly.

"Yeah but there's no one at school and I don't know what exactly to do.."

"Alright, so we'll look online. There's this one site I've heard of and it's for teens in the area," I suggested.

"Well I don't know about the internet Iz, how can you trust it's safe?" she replied uneasily.

"You just have to true me, besides it's really safe, I know these things."

"Ohkay.... I trust you," she replied walking over to the computer.


End file.
